Strong Enough To be my Man
by DZoe
Summary: Sookie get one of those Murphy's law days. Can she handle it? or will she just break? BTW, this are not my characters I just played with then for a bit, Charlaine Harris owns them, hope she won't mind my playing


Are you strong enough to be my man?

What is it with people and bad attitudes? Do I have to deal with them just today? Yes today when I just found out I need to fix my car, (got a flat tire this morning). And a whole bunch of stuff I had to deal with.

Let me just start at the beginning. I got home after a long day at work and a boyfriendless night (no is not in the word a day calendar). I had a big fight with my brother last night, then I couldn't sleep. Jason is such an ass when he wants to be one, oh he goes all the way to assville. That aside, I went to bed full with anger, and of course I couldn't sleep thinking. What is wrong with him? Crystal is gone, and so is the baby, sad and painful, of course! I was there, I saw the body. Why in the world does he has to question me if I ever loved her after all this time? I may have not love her as best of friends or as my sister, but I had feelings for her, men she was carrying his baby, my niece or nephew. Something must had crawled up his ass and died. Ok he was kind of drunk but he was still an ass. There's never an excuse for ass behavior.

To make matters worse, Eric didn't show up. So add that up. Then I woke up and; surpriiise, my coffee maker broke, go figure, a sleepless girl without coffee, not a good combination at all. I got in the shower, at least it was working, (hot water and all), got ready, and ahh the flat tire, Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea what else was coming my way? Was Quinn going to show up, or some bad fairies come to beat the crap out of me again?

Thank God for AAA, the flat was fixed and I was on my way to Merlotte's, I have to say, without coffee in my system I was on the verge of a break down on coffee withdrawal.

Merlotte's, ahh sweet Sam, was there just to tell me one of the waitress called in sick, so I had to pull a double. I plasted my nervous smile and told him, "Sure thing Sam". There's no way I could deny Sam a favor. But guess what? He also told me he got a new expresso machine so I offer up to be his guinea pig, and finally after all the steam and noise making of the new machine I got a decent cup of coffee. Aww there's nothing better than a good cup of coffee to fill up your morning craves.

Today all the assholes decided to show up. Some FOTS fanatics woke up the wrong side, and took it out on me. I can make a list of all the names they called me "freak, un natural woman, nature's abortion, whore, fang banger, dumb blond, and the best one, misslookatmei'llreadyourmindforabangwithafang, and so on and so on". Of course they were seated on my working station so there goes Crazy Sookie to serve them well, and I did, not without slapping one of them in the face after he tried to grab my butt (not so much of a freak then), and to toss a few onion ring on the floor just to add a new flavor to it.. Terry's mood was off the charts, to make matters worse. A few harsh words from him to me, just because I asked for some extra hot sauce in the order. My lovely and very pregnant friend Tara had it at me too. She called to place an order, One of the new waitress took the order, so I just played delivery girl, just to be yelled at, because she ordered, a pasta salad without chicken, she was pregnant she got the chicken aversion pregnant woman gests, and the dumb girl forgot to put that in, so ad an angry pregnant woman to my plate. To be the cherry on top, Jane Bodenhouse, oh Jane choose today to celebrate she was chlamydia free, of course she had more than she could take, almost falling to the floor, but I was there to prevent it. It only took my just grabbed of the kitchen window and ready to serve tray, full with chili and fries to fall on my shirt, pants and shoes. (Did I mention the chilly was hot?) To keep her from hitting the floor. The good thing? It all happened at the last 30 minutes of my long and shitty shift. So Sam was merciful enough to let me leave so I could get clean up. Without hesitation I grabbed my bag and left with my shirt adorned with chilly and fries designs all over it. And that's what I call the straw that breaks the camel's back.

Ahh, home sweet home.

Amelia was no longer living with me, I got the house all for myself. I couldn't have a happy ending today could I? Bill was waiting in the front porch. He was wearing this gorgeous brown shirt, and brown slacks looking like a model from the DETAILS magazine and he just smell, oh my! like a man in heat, ready to be eaten. But that aside I just stare at him, He looked back at me and told me, "I would die a thousand deaths, just to have you once and again with me". Like I didn't need a few more things for my plate already. I was so tired I didn't have the strength to fight him, I just looked at him and told him; "You made your choice and so have I, Bill, I will never forget, what you were to me, but right now, being a friend is all I can give to you". Thank heavens he just look at me and kiss my forehead, and left. Uff that was an easy peasy.

So the house just for me and my gorgeous boyfriend. But to good to be true, or should I say too soon to be true? I Noticed that the message machine light was blinking, guess what? Eric telling me he couldn't make it tonight. I was so mad, no I was furious I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the message. ARGGGGG was all I could scream. So I just decided to have a long and warm bath just to take all my stress away. Ahh the tub filled with bubbles warn water and the Cherry blossom bubble bath (so glad to have bath and body works to help me out). I just lay there, listening to soft music. It took me a while, but slowly I started to relax, till I was so out of it I didn't notice this tall gorgeous, blond, blue eyed man silently standing there, just looking intently at me. If I ever had a doubt that I couldn't levitate, those were erased instantly, because I swear I levitated like 10 inches off the bathtub, "Jesus, Eric, you scared the crap out of me". Before I could say anything else, he kneeled down and took my face between his hands, just looked me straight in the eyes, like he was trying to glamour me, (believe me I just felted like he just had) and said:

"Lover, I felted your distress, and just had to come over sooner than I was planning to. Are you ok? I left you a message I was going to be a little late, Pam needed me to sign a few contracts tonight. So I decided to start yesterday so I could finish and have more time with you tonight, I told you I wasn't coming, I left you a message yesterday. -(I was so mad with Jason I didn't care to check the message machine, so add that to my plate)- I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night -(no shit you didn't showed up)-, I left you a message did you listen to it? -(of course I listened to it, are you on a trip to assville too? Are you kidding me, I'm just surrounded by assholes today)-. I felted you all day long -(oh crap, the bond)-, I was restless, it felted like you were having a breakdown. So I decided to start a bit earlier tonight and get here faster to check on you, is there something I can do to make it better?, I could use my high handed self just for you. Are you well, My Lover"

Those words were like dancing a waltz in his mouth, "My Lover".

Am I well?

I completely forgot that he could feel me. That was it. Somehow I just erased all the things I was planning to tell him. I was speechless and felted like crap. All this time and it didn't occur to me that he was feeling everything I felt. The good and the bad. Out of nowhere this flood of tears filled up my eyes. I couldn't speak, I just cried. He started to undress (at a slow pace, without taking his eyes off mine), and oh boy was that a view, funny, I just couldn't get turned on, instead I keep on crying, then he grab me up and went in to the tub, behind me, put me between his legs, he just held me silently, caressing my arms, and kissing my head. Holding me like I was about to start running away, but I didn't I just felt safe in his arms, he was there with me, simple as that. No spoken words were needed, he just showed me he was strong enough to be my man.

(Muse for this, Strong enough to be my man, Sheryl Crow)

5


End file.
